HetaCraft
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: When America and Russia got in a little fight and accidentaly knocked England over, a potion spilled on America's laptop and his fellow Hetalia nations got sucked into the cube filled world of Minecraft. Now accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1: At Least It's Not Silent Hill

**To all my reviewers for any of my stories, all I have to say is that you make me smile...**

**Anyway, the reviewer who gets the special thanks is spida-dwag16 for reading all those stories I wrote. I'll be honest, sometimes you're the reason why I bother updating some of my stories. And that's a good thing.**

**If you don't know Minecraft, go Google it.**

**Warning: The usual AmeRus frienemy-ship. Meaning the two of them constantly trying to murder each other. And the story is told in America's point of view.**

**I don't own hetalia or any of the references made.**

_Take that, zombies! With my elaborate scheme of trapping you in this hole lined with TNT!_

_Did I even pronounce that right? Eraburite...eelabrite...elaborate! There! Whatevs, it's just some big word no one cares about. Speaking of the word about, it's kind of funny how Mattie pronounces it aboot. Haha, aboot. I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed, Mattie._

_Oh, turds! The sun is rising and my zombies are gonna melt! Nooooo! Haha, turds. It's weird how sometimes chocolate ice cream looks like a turd but I eat it anyway. Wait! I never got to blow them up!_

"Ow! Dammit Ruskie! Don't make me blow your house up with TNT!" I was absolutely positive that Ivan was the one who interrupted my gaming.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked like he knew nothing. Really, Ivan? Stop acting so innocent, it makes you look like a psycho. Oh wait, you _ARE_ one.

"Because you freaking elbowed me in the head in the middle of playing Minecraft!" Which was true, by the way. The big jerk was standing behind me for some reason and he still didn't stop swaying that stupid pickax of his like baseball bat. Why did he even have that _pickax_ in a world meeting in _Canada_, of all places?

"Don't be silly, I have no reason to elbow you in the head. And if I did it was probably an accident."

"Yeah! You accidentally stood right behind my seat and started flailing that pickax for no particular reason other than to murder me!" I yelled at his stupid face.

Yeah, Ivan. You have a stupid face. And I'm not falling for that stupid innocent little girl look.

"It wasn't my fault you were in front of me," he said, still smiling innocently. But mentally, I saw a badly photoshopped trollface covering his head.

Instead of a rage face as my reaction, it was the Epic Jackie Chan face.

"Ivan, your seat is _across_ the table from my seat. _Across the table!_ How did you even get here and why are swinging that pickax?"

"I have jet lag and I need to stretch for a while,"

"Behind me? With a pickax? Why?"

"Why _not_?"

"I'm not on the mood to play your communist mind games, Ivan! I. Want. To. Play. Minecraft."

"You're still calling me that? I guess it's for old times sake, da?" he patted my back hard. Like so hard- Pffftt that's what she said- anyway, it was so...he put so much force into it- pffft- okay you get the idea. So it it was more like he hit my back...with a baseball bat, except it was his hand.

"I do that because it pisses you off. Right, you commie?"

"I suggest you stop calling me that if you don't want to stir political tension. Other countries might hear you and get offended."

"So what? I'm not afraid of your _girlfriend_!" I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the psycho's scarf so that his face was close to mine, in a threatening way, not a romantic way. That's just...ew.

"Aiyah! You know I heard the whole conversation aru!" China rose from his seat- her seat, because I'm pretty sure China is a chick. Or maybe he's a chimera...how did I know that word? It's so science-y. Or maybe he was a girl before, but I heard that his female population is going down, so she's slowly turning into a he...

"_AAAAAAAGH_!"

That sound was a loud bang followed by my agonizing scream after my head was smashed by the Wok of Justice when I realized I just said all those thoughts out loud.

"Grow up, aru!" China told me while his face turned redder than a tomato. If I used a metaphor a guy with a Southern accent would say, people will get confused, including myself because I haven't spoken in that accent in like three months.

"Sorry, bro. You know I was kidding, right?" At least I know how to _apologize_ unlike that stupid faced, vodka loving psycho...whose stupid face is inches away from mine, ew. Yeah, I never let go of his scarf despite getting attacked by a wok to the head.

China was still giving me a dirty look.

"Ahem. Excuse me if you gentlemen in the corner with America are starting the Third World War but I'm kind of in the middle of solving an issue here!" England called out from the far end of the table.

"British dude, we're not starting a war here!" I yelled back to him while strangling the freak who elbowed me in the head.

"It's called sarcasm, Alfred," he sighed.

"I mean, I learned my lesson. No more nukes for now. I think we should just send North Korea some burgers. Kill him with deliciousness" I laughed, making a reference to a quote by one of my many famous singers. Namely Gerard Way, who England actually likes. But I think he said cupcakes instead of burgers. But hamburgers taste better, anyway.

"More like 'kill him with _cardiac arrest_,'" Ivan laughed, and so did a few other nations.

I received a disciplinary ass-whooping from China's Wok of Justice as he mumbled "Don't speak of my family like that aru," into my ear.

So after getting his job done, a.k.a. spanking me, China sat back down and never stopped glaring at us, England continued his boring speech about the British industry, as for Braginsky and I, we played one of the most fun games we came up with.

We basically had to try choking each other to death with as many ways possible. Most ways get the most points.

So we each did the classic strangling each other with our hands.

I pulled on his scarf.

He wrapped his scarf around my neck and pulled in it.

I trapped his neck between my arms.

He made a noose out of his scarf and used it on me.

I took off my belt, left a mark on his neck and put it back on.

He also took off _MY_ belt and did the same thing to me.

"Dammit, Braginsky! Use your _OWN_ belt!"

"I'm not wearing one."

"Yeah! Because you're too fat to even need one!"

"I'm not fat, you are. I don't eat mostly junk and my built is actually proportional to my height unlike your head which is too big for that weak body of yours."

"Weak? I ain't weak! And a bigger head means you're smarter!"

"A big head means you have a big head. Yours is full of rocks while I have a well-functioning brain in mine."

"Well-functioning, my ass! If you weren't a country, you would be in an asylum by now!"

He supported my argument by putting a plastic bag over my face. I don't even care why he carried that thing around, a pickax is a lot weirder than a plastic bag. And then he grabbed my tie and adjusted it so that it choked me. This, England, is why I don't like to dress up all proper! I attempted to pull the bag off my head, and I had to rip a huge hole on it so I could breathe before completely ripping it up.

"No point for you! This is a strangulation fight, not a _suffocation_ fight!" This time, I used a long wire to choke him. The wire was actually from England's overhead projector, which got unplugged. Really, England? Can't you pick a power outlet closer to you?

"Actually, I get double points for trying to suffocate you," Ivan was now trying to shove the pieces of the plastic bag down my throat. I managed to get it out, covering his hand in my spit- like it his hand was in my mouth, that was just sick.

"Two can play that game!" I shouted as I grabbed a couple of pencils from the table and stuck them into his nostrils. Too bad it wasn't the sharpened end that went in.

The next thing I know, someone grabbed my ankle so I fell and Ivan pulled my left shoe off, along with my sock, which he tried to shove down my throat. He still had one of the pencils up his nose. Haha!

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Will you wankers stop trying to murder each other and pay attention! You even unplugged my bloody projector!" England ranted and he was hovering right over us. Well, I was on the floor and Ivan was kneeling next to me, forcing my sock into my mouth.

Neither of us responded to England and I noticed a few countries check out what was going on while others backed off.

"America!" he yelled.

I kicked Russia off me, who knocked England down to my chair and a little test tube with a cork on it fell out of his jacket and next to my laptop, which still displayed my game of Minecraft.

"Oh, crud." Arthur said.

The pink stuff spilled out of the test tube when the impact put a wide crack on it. Russia held on to his pickax and the other pencil finally fell from his nose. I cracked up while everyone else was screaming.

"What's happening!"

"The potion touched his laptop! This can't be good!"

"This is you're fault, Angleterre!"

"This is so awesome!"

"I'm scared, Germany! Hide me!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

I opened my eyes and I saw trees. Cube shaped trees. I got so excited that I looked at my hands, which were normal and not cube-looking. So was everybody else.

Everybody else? Cube shaped trees?

I'm in the world of Minecraft and other people got sucked in with me. Great. Let's see how many.

One, two, three... I counted with my fingers, which I'm glad were normal because I wouldn't have them if my hands turned into blocks too.

Nine.

Me, England, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, China, Prussia, and the homicidal vodka-freak.

Never mind, there were ten of us. I forgot to count Canada.

"You bloody git! Why did you push me?" England tried to strangle me.

"I kicked Russia,"

"So I got knocked over and now we're stuck here!"

"Relax. It'll wear off like most spells and stuff. And we're in Minecraft and not some horror game,"

"Alfred, the only way it will wear off is when I use the reverse potion, which I left at home. The only way to get it is if I craft another reverse potion!"

"How convenient. We're in Mine_CRAFT_."

"Minecraft?"

"Yeah. It's a game where you basically gather resources and make stuff do you'll survive. And monsters come out at night so you'll need shelter."

"Ve, I'm scared!" Italy shivered.

"No need to fear! As the hero, I shall protect you from the zombies and the skeletons and the creepers!"

"Creepers like France?" England asked.

"Nope. Creepers are these little green monsters that hiss and explode. I suggest we start gathering materials for a house before it's dark."

"What are we supposed do?" Italy asked.

"Figure it out! That's the fun part of the game!"

"Game!" Japan exclaimed at his realization. "This is a game, so there should be an instruction manual...or cheat codes."

"Oh yeah! You guys should each have a crafting guide telling you how to make the basic tools."

"It feels like we're back in B.C." France commented.

"Not all of us are that old, frog!" England smacked him.

"Well neither am I, you black sheep of Europe!"

"Besides, who needs a crafting guide? I started the industrial revolution," England bragged.

"Yeah, but you never played Minecraft before," I pointed out.

"That's true,"

"Therefore, being the most experienced with the game, I'm in charge!"

It's not like they have a choice. It's either they listen to the hero, or get killed by the monsters.

"This is so..."

"I know, Bruder, 'Awesome'."

**Sorry if the strangulation game was too disturbing. Originally, I was going to make Alfred shove his fingers up Ivan's nose but neither of them would be willing to do that and I would be too disturbed to write about it. Anyway, there are some Minecraft inside jokes coming up on the next chapter, but you don't have to play the game to understand. Perfect example: Chopping trees with bare hands- you don't get tools in the beginning of the game and you need wood to make them, so you punch a tree and poof, wooden blocks magically appear. R&R por favor :)**


	2. Chapter 0: Author's note

Now accepting OC's. Your OC's can be either nation or muggle. I think it's against the rules to send in your entries as reviews, so send it through PM. If you don't have a fanfiction account, then go ahead and send it as a review.

The more you send in, the more chapters there will be.

But absolutely no Mary-Sues. If you send me a Mary-Sue for trolling purposes, Ivan is going to kill her multiple times throughout the story.

So your characters will be interacting with the nations in Minecraft. No self insertions because that's Mary-Sue as well.

So the ones with the * have to be filled in. Others are optional.

* * *

><p><p>

*Name:

*Username: (They're in a video game, so it's necessary)

*Gender: Male, Female, Feminine-man(*cough*Poland*cough*)

*Age:

*Physical Appearance:

*Personality:

*Personification of where: (only if nation OC)

Nationality: (if normal human)

Catchphrase/ verbal tic/ accent: (ex: I'm the hero!, -aru, Da?, Kol kol kol)

*Likes and Dislikes: (Minecraft specific things would be great. Ex: Likes-sheep Dislikes-Creepers)

Weapon/ Tool of choice: sword, fire, TNT, pickax, shovel, stick, hoe, ax, bow

Relations to other countries: (only if a nation OC)

*Common sense level on the scale of 1 to 5 (highest is 5)

Reason for choosing that number: (give me an interesting story. Ex: My OC got her foot stuck in the refrigerator, so I rate her a 1)

*Preferred group to be stuck with: (the more descriptive the personality, the better chance and compatibility with group) Axis Powers plus Prussia, Russia and his Creepers, France and England, America, China

*Predicted chance of survival and reason: (Ex: America's chance is high because he played the game before)

Anything else I need to know:

More specific examples of their past:

(Ex. My OC has a mental issue and is obsessed with shovels) Yes, crack is accepted.

What they like to build: (ex: houses, castles, statues)


End file.
